1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, and more particularly to a glove with stationary arrangement, wherein the personal glove is adapted to detachably couple with a glove stationary so as to enable the user easily wearing the glove body in a donning and doffing manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Gloves are used for not only keeping our hands warm but also protecting our hands so as to provide a sanitary condition of our hands. For example, in chemical industries, people wear gloves for preventing chemical element from contacting with their hands. It is extremely important that since some chemical elements are hazardous, which may cause skin disease or even cancer. So, when people deal with the chemical elements, they must wear gloves for protection.
However, such people may still have a chance to skin contact with the chemical element while they remove the gloves from their hands and wear the used gloves back to their hands. For example, it is not hassle that when a wearer removes his left glove from his left hand since his right hand still has a right glove thereon. However, after removing the left glove, his bare left hand must contact with the right glove in order to remove the right glove from his right hand in such a manner that his right hand may merely contact with the chemical element strained on left glove. Even though the right and left gloves are cleaned by water or other solvents before removing the gloves, the chemical element cannot be totally washed by water.
Moreover, when wearing the gloves, the wearer must use his bare hands to hold the gloves such that the wearer may merely touch the gloves with his bare hand in such a manner that the wearer's hand will contact the residual chemical element on the gloves.
In view of above, a glove stand is adapted for holding the gloves in position such that the glove stand can help the wearer to wear and remove the gloves in order to minimize the skin contact with the gloves. Even though there is some glove stands being sold on the markets, most of them contain the following drawbacks. First, the floor stand is usually large and heavy. It is a hassle for people to always move such a big floor stand with them. Second, the attaching loop is affixed to an edge of the glove such that the wearer may have difficulty to remove the glove. Thus, the wearer also has difficulty to wear the glove in such a suspending position. So, the wearer may merely use his hand to wear and remove the glove as well. Finally, the application of such floor stand is really limited such that it can only be used in particular places. People prefer to have a particular glove stationary which is easy to always carry on with them and is capable of using in different situation.
It is necessary to develop a personal glove stationary which can overcome these disadvantages and put people's preference into reality.